incardashiousicolufandomcom-20200214-history
Billy
Billy Paterson (For. 3DS123 123) Is the President of the Celtic United Republics, and C.E.O. of Billy's Truck Co. INT. He is the Founder of the Ape Order of Australia, and is the only Human (Though he is Half Chimp) to be scientifically proven to have reincarnated and remembered his experiences. In the lab where he was experimented upon, it was found that he has a quantum link to an alternate universe counterpart of himself. Billy is a known Advocate for the Kongist Religion in which he worships. He was also Diagnosed with Asperger's Syndrome, making him the most successful businessman on the Spectrum. Abilities and Skills * Reincarnation - Billy is known to have the ability to reincarnate after death, giving him effective immortality. * Chimpanzee-Human Hybrid - He is able to switch his physical appearance from Chimpanzee to Human at will. He also retains Human Level Intelligence in both forms. (As a human he has Human Strength, and Visa-Versa for his Chimpanzee Form.) * Business Management - He is a well known business man. * The Venom Symbiote - Billy is bonded with an Alien Symbiote by the name of Venom, with this creature, Billy is able to Transform into a 2 metre tall beast, covered and protected by the Symbiote, He is given added Strength and Abilities by this. He is able to stick to surfaces paralleled by gravity and move freely (Walls, Ceilings, Etc.), Absorb Lethal Blows (Bullets, Missiles, Lasers, Etc.), And he can swing through the air like Spider-Man. * Mythical Irish Tea - Billy possesses a box of Irish Tea, each drink grants him the abilities of a different figure in Irish Mythology, it is unknown how many he possesses. Billy's Stand 「Stand Name」Black Hole Sun From the Song, Black Hole Sun by the Alternative Metal and Grunge band: Soundgarden, of which Billy is a fan of. 「Stand Ability」Molecular Manipulation With his stand, Billy is able to Manipulate the Molecules around him, into what ever he pleases, however, Billy lacks experience controlling his stand, and usually ends up creating Black Holes (hence the name) which absorb his enemies and pose danger to the planet. Billy is still able to use this to his advantage, however. = History Origins It was stated by the Cailean's Chronicles that Billy was a Human Designed by the Cailean to experiment on and walk among the Human Race. He Simply took control of the Body and used it like his own. The specifics of this arrangement are Still Unknown. Life as Host of the Cailean Billy was used by the Cailean to walk among the Humans, Anytime the Host body would die, he would be reincarnated and moved to a new location, where the Cailean would have him re-live his entire life until he turns 12 where the Cailean would once again take control of the body. Being freed from the Cailean In 2019, Billy was granted independence from the Cailean. It is said that Billy retains all of the Cailean's memories (Along with the Other hosts of the Cailean) Becoming C.E.O. of Billy's Trucks After being freed, Billy was made C.E.O. of the Cailean's Trucks, where he changed the name of the company to Billy's Trucks and today has become the Largest and most powerful business empire on the Planet. Billy's Trucks delivers with Partners such as Australia Post, E-bay, Amazon, Wish, D.H.L., Woolworth's, and many, many more companies world-wide. Billy's Trucks also does Independent Deliveries, Truck rentals and supplies and Commercial Truck Driving. Founding the Ape Order of Australia After leaving this universe, The Cailean had planted a Turbo-Virus which would effect exclusively Non-Human Primates, giving them Human-Level Intelligence, Each species has their own Language and Dialect. Billy has since started an Order of Apes (Some exceptional Humans are allowed to join, as Humans are still Apes) This Order is commonly criticised by human representatives as being "Overly-Militaristic", How ever the Order has not made any militaristic attempts as of yet. Becoming High King of Ireland and Scotland In 2019, Billy stepped on the Stone of Destiny, in Ireland which Roared upon his arrival, much like the legends stated. He was immediately crowned by a newly reformed Kingdom of Ireland in which the Republic of Ireland turned into, and the United Nations Forced the UK to Surrender Northern Ireland and Scotland to him. English Resistance Eventually, England decided to declare war Upon Billy's New Kingdom of Celtica, where Billy had a decisive victory against his English foes, he demanded the territories of the Isle of Man, Cumbria, Wales and Cornwall. Reform and Founding of the Celtic United Republics Billy had decided that the Monarch Form of Government was outdated and had reformed Celtica into a Republic, His Party is most Popular and is Re-Elected Constantly, making him a Peaceful and Legitimate Dictator. Meeting Venom Venom found Billy, and they bonded with each other as Host and Symbiote, They both had many things in common, they were outcasts in their societies, they hated swearing and Worshipped Donkey Kong. Becoming a Kong Billy was granted the title of 'Billy Kong' by the Lord Donkey Kong himself and adopted into the Kong Family. His Alliance with Jah, The Harem King Together they had Stopped racism, gone back in time to Save the Universe and Burnt the City of Sydney in Australia to the ground. The Realms Billy had been attacked and Targeted by some of his old enemies, The Realms, Led by DJ Octavio. The Realms were after Venom. Escaping, Venom and Billy discovered that the Realms had a much sinister plan afoot, Release Godzilla and Destroy Planet Earth. So Billy decided to put a team together... Trivia * Billy is an admirer of Film, Comics, Manga and Anime. * Billy has a brief criminal record. * Billy studied at RMIT and MIT, Graduated both at the top of all of his Classes. * Billy hates flies. * Billy has an Evil Clone. * Billy has another Alternate Universe Counterpart from Russia. Category:New World Order Category:Billy's Trucks